


Waiting Together

by AriDesert



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Vanya and Five friendship, Waiting outside Ben's room when he dies, there are sibling hugs I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: “Was it bad?” Five sat in the chair next to Vanya and asked about what happened to Ben. Vanya glanced away quickly and whispered to the floor.“It was horrible. I don’t know what happened on the mission, but they all came running home and Dad ordered us to stay out of the room while he and Mom tried to save Ben.”Vanya shuddered as a chill ran down her spine and she was thrown into a memory.





	Waiting Together

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in my ua discord chat threw out the idea of the siblings waiting outside Ben's room the day/night he dies. This was my take on it. Enjoy! :)

“Was it bad?” Five sat in the chair next to Vanya and asked about what happened to Ben. Vanya glanced away quickly and whispered to the floor.

“It was horrible. I don’t know what happened on the mission, but they all came running home and Dad ordered us to stay out of the room while he and Mom tried to save Ben.”

Vanya shuddered as a chill ran down her spine and she was thrown into a memory.

 

~~~~

 

“Grace, set number six down and start working to stabilize him. Pogo, get the children to their rooms! They are not allowed to leave until I expressly say so.”

Vanya stopped her violin practice when she heard her father yelling. His voice sounded different this time, more urgent. She poked her head out into the hallway, curious about what was happening. Pogo came down the hall, herding the other four to their rooms.

“What’s going on?” Vanya called out to her brothers and sister as they passed by her door, “What happened to Ben?”

“Not now, Miss Vanya.” Pogo gently pushed Vanya back into her room and closed the door in her face, locking it behind him.

At first, Vanya thought to continue with her violin practice, thinking perhaps it would help keep her mind away from dreaming up increasingly horrible scenarios that would leave Ben in this kind of condition. Did he lose control over his power? Did the enemy somehow get past the other three and hurt Ben? Did Ben-

 _No._ Vanya shook her head firmly to stop that thought before it got any further. _Ben_ **_promised_ ** _me that he wouldn’t leave me alone. Not after Five disappeared._

Hours crept by and eventually the house fell silent. No more outbursts from Sir Reginald when he snapped at Grace or Pogo, no more thuds to indicate Diego was throwing his knives at the wall, no music floating to her room from Allison’s, there was only silence. The silence rang in Vanya’s ears, nearly drowning out her thoughts. It rang so loud Vanya almost missed the sound of her mother’s footsteps and the click of her door being unlocked.

Vanya slowly opened her door and peeked down the hallway. She could see her mother’s back, pausing to unlock her siblings doors. Vanya wasn’t sure what would happen if she got caught, but she slipped out of her room and went up the hall to Ben’s room.

Standing in front of Ben’s door, Vanya’s heart pounded in her chest. She knew she was supposed to stay in her room until her father gave them permission to leave, but Ben was her brother, her only friend now that Five was gone.

Pressing her ear to the door, Vanya heard faint snores through the solid wood. Not wanting to risk getting caught by her father and sent back to her room with some kind of punishment, Vanya leaned back against the wall next to the door and slid down until she was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees.

The first sibling to join Vanya on the floor was Klaus. He smelled like smoke and a little bit like alcohol, but Vanya was glad for the company. Allison and Diego joined them right after Klaus had awkwardly wrapped an arm around Vanya’s shoulders and Vanya had leaned into his comforting touch. Wordlessly, Allison sat down on Vanya’s other side and Diego sat down in front of the other three. The last one to join Vanya’s vigil was Luther. He approached his siblings slowly, almost like it was hurting him to disobey one of father’s orders, but he was there. Luther leaned against the wall opposite the door with his arms crossed, waiting together with his brothers and sisters.

 

~~~~

 

“Eventually we all fell asleep,” Vanya looked down into the cup of alcohol Five had givven her when she started telling him about the night Ben died, “Dad woke us up the next morning, telling at us for disobeying him.”

Five was looking away from Vanya, trying to get his emotions under control. “What-” Five’s voice trembled and he broke off to clear his throat, “What about Ben?”

Emotions flooded Vanya’s voice and tears filled her eyes, “Dad said he died during the night. And then he told us to forget Ben and how we felt because if we didn’t it would make us weaker.”

Five stood abruptly, grabbing Vanya’s drink out of her hand and putting both her’s and his down on a counter in the kitchen.

“Wh- Five! What are you doing?”

Five came back out of the kitchen and threw his arms around Vanya in a tight hug. “I’m glad that old bastard is gone,” he whispered fiercely, “and I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner.”

Vanya returned the hug, “It’s okay,” she whispered back, tears falling freely onto Five’s jacket, “I’m just glad you’re back now.”


End file.
